Fairy tail AU story
by BlueGhost47
Summary: A series of random stories about the fairy tail universe whether cannon or not which includes parings and other topics.


Chapter 1: Romeo saves

There are few people in the guild that knows what is going on with everyone, like the master or Mira, and some are the most unlikely, like Cana and Romeo. Everyone doesn't notice Cana because they think she's too drunk to be listening to people while she pays close attention, and Romeo they don't think he understands or pays attention, since he's six, so they only talk with him a little bit except for his dad, but he's one of the people that knows what goes on in the guild most of the time.

" _Everything seems normal today, well as normal as you can get here"_ Romeo thought to himself while looking at the guild hall. The boy was sitting between his Father and Wakaba, not doing anything special while the two men talked.

" _Natsu and Gray are fighting, Lucy and Levi are talking about books, Erza eating her cake, and the rest are doing their own things"_ he was doing a mental check of everything he knows that should/could be happening as he scanned the room. He did find something interesting to him, Cana was not drinking as she normally would but eating a meal, to any normal person something like that is not so great but all the members know that Cana prefers to drink all day that anything else.

So, Romeo just sat there looking at her as if that was the most interesting pass time, while no-one else noticed anything that was going on with the brunette mage. Suddenly her face changed into a discomforted look as her face started to go pale, he rushed to her to see what going on, only to find that she was clutching her neck with both hands and slightly gasping, he realised that she was chocking and quickly panicked.

" _What do I do, what do I do? Think, think"_ he remembered reading one on Levy's books that talked about what to do in this situation, which is give 5 abdominal thrusts (Heimlich manoeuver) to the person, even if the boy's arms are not long enough luckily, he is the son of a mage and can use magic as well, not to his father's extent but just enough to do something.

Romeo quickly used his own **purple flare** and wrapped it around Cana's waist and started to squeeze her stomach so the air pressure inside of her pushes out whatever's stuck on her throat, he repeated five times and each time she made a loud groaning sound, getting everyone's attention the all went to see what was going on, Romeo was capable in saving Cana thus getting her to spit out her food, he pated Cana's back while she coughs for a bit.

"What's going on?" Romeo turned behind him to at the owner of the voice, it was Master Makarov.

"Master!" he exclaims unsure of what to do, but he answered his question, explaining the events that have transpired while not noticing a little crowed of people has formed to listen to him. "Oh, I see, good job Romeo for helping Cana." "Thanks." after this small exchange of words the Master returned to his seat.

Romeo turned and realized that a group of people were listening and looking at him, he blushed a bit from the attention. "Romeo since when were you able to use magic?" Lucy asked the young boy but before he could speak, his father answer for him "He's been able to do so for a few weeks now." The older mage replied with a rather proud look with what his son has done.

Natsu being Natsu said "Looks like you'll be going on jobs now, won't you Romeo" causing a few people to sigh or facepalm, but Gray took a different method "Hey Flame-brain the kid can't go on any jobs, and then you wonder why I call you an idiot" he mumbled the last part but Natsu heard it, and sure enough a fight broke out between the two.

Lucy walked up to Romeo and smiled brightly at him and said "That was really amazing Romeo good job" Romeo then felt an armoured hand ruffling "Yes that was very good" Erza said, "You did it like a real man" Elfman joined in, Reedus than said "I'll paint a picture to remember this day" everyone started to join in complimenting Romeo, everyone then got shocked as he became bright red all over from embarrassment and happiness from the attention and compliments.

"Alright everyone go back to what you were doing, before my son explodes" Macao said and everyone followed his instructions going to their usual activity except for one.

"Hey Romeo…" he looked up to see the very person he saved, Cana walked up to him and bent down to his level looking straight to his eyes, he flinched a little from not knowing what she'll do.

She hugged him.

"… thank you" she softly whispered so that only he could hear, she gave him a kiss in the cheek and went back doing what she always does.

All in all this was a good day in fairy tail.


End file.
